xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Malachi Summers
Malachi Summers (b. April 21, 2034) is a Cheyarafim mutant, a Witch-Whitelighter hybrid and a Phoenix Force host. He is the son of Brandon Summers and Marley Mantega, and the grandson of Nightwing, Phoenix and Winddancer. He is a member of Generation X. He is a jounin-level shinobi of Konohagakure's Uchiha clan and a member of Team ?. He is also a Gryffindor wizard and a Digi-Tamer, whose partner is Gatomon. Malachi is a member of the Summers family, the Grey family, the Guthrie family, the Larkin family and the Mantega family. 'History' Early Years Malachi Christopher Summers was born on April 21, 2034 in Madrid, Spain and was raised in Los Angeles and New York. He is the secondborn son of Brandon Summers and Marley Mantega. He is of American, Russian, British, French, Japanese and Venezuelan heritage. Malachi has a twinbrother, David, and four younger brothers, Shaun, Raphael, Elyon and Austin. Konohagakure In the spring of 2040, Malachi, was sent to Konohagakure to begin his training at the Ninja Academy. Hogwarts In the summer of 2045, Malachi received his acceptance letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Like his father, he eagerly accepted and took to studying magic even before he began his first year at Hogwarts in the September of 2045, learning all the set spell books by heart and even managing to perform "a few spells" successfully. Elyon was eventually sorted into Gryffindor house. Becoming an X-Man Xavier High School 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Malachi is an Omega-level Cheyarafim mutant. Telekinesis: Malachi possesses vast telekinetic abilities. His abilities enable him to levitate himself or other objects, propel or manipulate them however he wishes, stimulate individual molecules to create heat, and generate concussive force or protective shields. *''Flight:'' By telekinetically levitating himself, he is able to fly at high speeds. *''Force Fields:'' Malachi is able to create protective force shields that can protect from powerful attacks. Telepathy: He can manipulate the minds of others and even higher order animals within a vast, potentially limitless radius. His notable powers include: *''Telepathic Defence:'' He can manifest his telepathy in a number of defensive ways; *''Telepathic Cloak:'' He can mask his presence and the use of his abilities from being detected by other psions and psychic entities. He can extend these defences to others around him as well. Cloaking via telepathy is not perfect and powerful psychics may notice and 'see' through this ability. *''Psionic Shield:'' Ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of himself and of others minds. *''Telepathic Illusions:'' He can create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. *''Telepathic Manipulation:'' He can manipulate other people's minds easily, achieving a variety of effects; *''Mind Control:'' He can control the thoughts and actions of others. *''Personality Alteration:'' He can alter the minds of others by force of will, permanently changing their personality partially or entirely. *''Mental Paralysis:'' He can induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *''Mental Amnesia:'' He can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. *''Induce Pain:'' Can also induce mental pain merely by touching the brow of his victim. *''Heal Trauma:'' The ability to erase a person’s memories and to heal mental trauma through “psychic surgery,” the power to stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centres in a person’s brain. *''Mind Link:'' Ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. *''Astral Projection:'' He can project his astral form from his body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical plane he can travel in astral form over vast distances. In the astral plane, he can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of his environment. He can communicate with others astrally through his own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. *''Mental Detection:'' He can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. *''Psionic Firebird:'' He can manifest his telepathy as a psionic firebird; whose claws could inflict both physical and mental damage. Aerokinesis: Malachi has the ability to mentally direct air particles, allowing him to amplify small vibrations in the air and draw far-off sounds to his ears, disrupt the equilibrium of others with compressed air and lift himself off the ground for flight. He can also create sharp forces of wind that can cut through material, and create isolated whirlwinds or directed blasts of high pressure air control and manipulate the movement of air. 'Phoenix Force Avatar' As the avatar of the powerful Phoenix Force, Malachi may greatly increase his powers by tapping into the life energies of those yet unborn. The Phoenix Force also allows its avatars to manifest additional powers. Phoenix Force Avatar: A cosmic entity which embodies chaos, especially the act of creation (and necessarily destruction - that creation may begin again), and derives its power from those yet unborn. Malachi's body is permanently tied to the Phoenix Force as a nexus. Phoenix Force thinks that Elyon is its "host, body, and self." The Phoenix Force gives him vast psionic ability to manipulate time, space, matter, and energy for virtually any purpose. Malachi can also revive, absorb, re-channel and preserve any kind of life-form, since the Phoenix is the sum of all life-force. The Phoenix Force can significantly boost his mental abilities allowing him to rearrange matter at a molecular level, to fly unaided through space, create intense heat and thermal energy by stimulating molecular activity to create fire, flames, and concussive blasts. He can also manipulate the voluntary and involuntary responses in the human body. *''Telekinetic Sensitivity:'' This lets him feel the texture of objects he has a telekinetic hold on, feel when other objects come into contact with them, and probe them at a molecular level to identify if they contain alien materials or feel when two things which he has a telekinetic "hold" upon are similarly composed. *''Immortality:'' As an Avatar of the Phoenix, Malachi does not age and can be resurrected by the Phoenix Force. *''Resurrection:'' Any time Malachi dies, the Phoenix Force will ultimately resurrect him. If he dies, the Phoenix Force will automatically create a telekinetic cocoon, known as a "Phoenix Egg". If he's in the Phoenix Egg, the "Egg" is very hot to the touch. He also can resurrect others from death, not just himself. *''Interstellar Travel:'' A Phoenix Force avatar can fly unaided through the vacuum of space, and can travel interstellar distances faster than the speed of light. *''Temporal Manipulation:'' An Avatar acting as the Phoenix Force can manipulate the past across large temporal distances and with a profound knowledge of the causal effect his or her actions will have. Powers as a Witch/Whitelighter Basic Powers: *''Spellcasting:'' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *''Potion making:'' The ability to brew potions. *''Scrying:'' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal. Active Powers: *''Telekinetic Orbing:'' The ability to move things with the power of one's mind also, but through orbs. It's a combination of Telekinesis and Orbing, as a result of one being a hybrid of Witch and a Whitelighter. *''Remote Orbing:'' The ability to orb other people from one place to another without touching them. Whitelighter Powers: *''Orbing:'' The ability to teleport in orbs. *''Sensing:'' The ability to locate magical and mortal charges. Malachi possesses this due to the fact he is half-whitelighter. *''Photokinesis:'' The ability to create and manipulate light. Malachi possesses this due to the fact he is half-whitelighter. *''Healing:'' The ability to heal physical wounds and different injuries. *''Hovering:'' The ability to rise a few feet in the air, with or without orbs. *''Glamouring:'' The ability to change one's appearance to look like another human being. *''Thermokinesis:'' The ability to mentally control and manipulate heat. *''Mind Manipulation:'' The ability to enter one's mind via telepathic charge connection. Other Powers: *''Cloaking:'' The ability to hide yourself or others from magical detection. Limited to charges. *''High Resistance:'' The power to be resistant to potentially lethal powers. *''Reconstitution:'' The ability to reform the body after it was destroyed. *''Regeneration:'' The ability to instantly heal oneself after being injured. *''Immortality:'' The ability to have an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. *''Omnilingualism:'' The ability to understand, speak, and read any language without training in it. Limited to the language of charges. Abilities as a Ninja 'Ninjutsu' Nature Transformation: In addition to the sheer number of jutsu at Elyon's disposal, he has an extensive knowledge of and skill with elemental jutsu. He has shown mastery of his natural affinity towards fire chakra, being able to use several high-level fire-based jutsu without hand seals. Elyon is also very experienced with wind-based jutsu. He is able to use some of the simplest wind jutsu with ease (sometimes without hand seals). Chakra Control: Early in his training, Malachi discovered that he had an excellent control over his chakra, and as such he had an innate ability to use jutsu to their maximum efficiency without wasting any chakra. Medical Training: Malachi's natural control of his chakra had been taken to new heights, an ability utilized to its fullest by the training he had done with Crystal. With his excellent chakra control, Malachi had turned into an excellent combat medical-nin, and had shown himself to be able to heal fatal injuries with relatively little effort, even when more experienced medics would deem it a lost cause. In his training to become a medic-nin, Malachi had also acquired the ability to pick up on an enemy's movements in a short period of time (without the help of his Sharingan), as a good field medic needs to be able to do to survive a battle and avoid injury if he or she is to fulfil his or her purpose and heal other members of his or her team. This ability allowed him to predict what attack an opponent would use seconds before an attack and then dodge it quickly and easily. 'Dōjutsu' Sharingan: As a member of the Uchiha clan, Malachi possesses the Sharingan, the clan's Kekkei Genkai. It first developed when he was about 10 years old. His Sharingan genjutsu abilities also increased dramatically over time, allowing him to easily hypnotize opponents with a glance. His skill with the Sharingan has grown to the point where he could overcome the Mangekyo Sharingan genjutsu, Tsukuyomi, with great ease. Powers as a Wizard 'Abilities' Genius-Level Intellect: Malachi possesses a genius-level intellect. Expert Pilot: Malachi is a gifted pilot of fixed-wing aircraft, a skill he appears to have inherited from his father, grandmother, great-grandfather and great-great-grandfather. Master Strategist and Tactician: Malachi has spent most of his life as a ninja and being the the fifth generation Summers, he has developed exceptional leadership skills. Master Martial Artist: Malachi has extraordinary hand-to-hand combat ability. Austin holds black belts in judo and aikido. Due to his extensive training as a ninja, a spy, a shinigami and being the son of Brandon Summers, Malachi is an exceptional hand-to-hand combatant, having mastered virtually every fighting style on Earth, most notably ninjutsu, and is also well versed in pressure points and the art of espionage. Multi-lingual: A gifted polyglot; Malachi is fluent in many languages including English, French, Spanish, Japanese, Chinese, Italian and German; he has extensive knowledge of Russian, Latin, and Portuguese. Weapons Master: He is a master of many different weapons. Among the known are Okinawan Sai (it is presumed he may have trained with all Okinawan Kobudo weapons), zanpakutō, katanas, knives, sansetsukon (3-sectional staff), and shuriken. This is all thanks to his ninja training; this also makes him able to use anything as a weapon. Vocal ability: Master Astral Combatant: Malachi is trained and excels in astral combat. Eidetic Memory: Malachi has eidetic memory; he can remember any piece of information with perfect detail. Strength Level Weaknesses Darklighter Poison: As he is a Whitelighter, Malachi is vulnerable to darklighter poison. The poison in the arrows does not kill instantly, but kills Whitelighters in a slow and painful manner. Those infected by the poison are severely weakened and their magic is neutralized. 'Appearance' Malachi is a very handsome young man, with brown hair, hazel eyes and a tanned complexion. He bears a strong resemblance to his father. His body is toned and slim. *'Hair:' Malachi has relatively short brown hair, usually kept in a spiky fashion. *'Wardrobe:' **'Jewelry:' *'Tattoos:' *'X-Men Uniform:' 'Personality' 'Equipment' Digivice: Malachi carries a Digivice. The Digivice allows his Gatomon to digivolve and also allows access to the Digi-World through any computer. Ones Digimon can also travel between the real world and the Digi-World. Digi-Tag and Crest: Malachi carries his Digi-Tag along with the Crest of Light around his neck. This allows his Gatomon to digivolve into its Ultimate and Mega form. Weapons Shuriken/Kunai: Wand: Malachi purchased an 12" (wood) wood wand with a (core) core in 2045. 'Transportations' 'Notes' *His astrological sign is Taurus, and he was born in the Year of the Tiger. Category:Generation X Members Category:Single Characters Category:Americans Category:British Category:French Category:Spanish Category:Mutants Category:Shinobis Category:Witches Category:Whitelighters Category:Digi-Tamers Category:Wizards Category:Assassin Order members Category:Summers family Category:Grey family Category:Guthrie family Category:Larkin family Category:Mantega family Category:Uchiha clan Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Aerokinetics Category:Molecular Manipulation Category:Fire Release users Category:Hazel Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in 2034 Category:Taurus (sign) Category:Omega-Level Mutants Category:Characters Category:Phoenix Force avatars Category:Cheyarafim Category:Orbing Category:Healers Category:Healing Blood Category:Crest of Light Bearers Category:Venezuelans Category:Twins Category:Gryffindors Category:Bisexual Characters